


Untitled (or, In Which there is Wall Sex and Whorish Noises)

by fanatic_by_definition



Category: Top Gear (US) RPF
Genre: Adam enjoying it, Dry Humping, First Time, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Tanner losing control, Wall Sex, my bulletproof kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanatic_by_definition/pseuds/fanatic_by_definition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP of the wall sex variety. Adam and Tanner in Tanner's trailer, relieving some repressed tension between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (or, In Which there is Wall Sex and Whorish Noises)

**Author's Note:**

> Also have this posted over at my tumblr (fanatic-by-definition). Hope you all enjoy!

Tanner wouldn’t consider himself “easy” to satisfy. He’s always looking for something more, whether it be on the racetrack or in bed, and he’s never quite sated even after he gets what he needs. “What now?” and “Anything else?” are his mantras, and he always expects answers. He is, in a word, impossible.

That’s why he’s so stunned when he finds himself on the brink of climax after just a few minutes of desperate rutting. He and Adam are both still fully dressed, barely been through the door of the trailer for five minutes, and already he’s pressed firmly against the wall, sweating and gasping and moaning so loud it’s almost embarrassing. His hips are jerking furiously against Adam’s leg, which has been shoved between his own, and his fingers are digging into the older man’s shoulders with a tight grip. Quiet sobs of “ _Yes, yes, yes_ ” leave his mouth in time with his thrusts, and he doesn’t care that this is possibly the most vulnerable he’s ever let anyone see him. It’s the most exquisite thing he’s ever felt, and he never wants it to end.

Letting out a guttural groan, Tanner slams his head back against the wall behind him. After a moment, he leans forward again and brushes his lips against Adam’s ear. “Only - _ah!_ \- only you could get me this worked up without even - _mmm,_ yeah - without even touching me, Ferrara.”

Even though he can’t see Adam’s face, Tanner can practically hear the smirk in his voice when he replies, “Always told you I was the best.”

“You are,” Tanner gasps out as Adam shifts the angle of his leg. “Oh, you are, you _are_ …” He bites down briefly into Adam’s left shoulder to stifle the scream of pleasure he wants to release and shuts his eyes tightly.

Tanner’s had sex before, of course. He’s experienced mind-blowing pleasure on more than one occasion. But this - the drag and press of denim into over-sensitive flesh, the sound of Adam’s deep voice muttering truly scandalous things in his ear in that sexy-as-hell accent, the knowledge that this was a public place, that anyone could walk into this trailer at any moment with a script or something - all this heightens every sensation and makes this the hottest thing Tanner has ever done.

“Oh,” the rally star whispers, trying desperately to maintain some semblance of dignity as he finds himself on the very edge. “Oh god, _oh_ god, oh _Adam_ …” He doesn’t want to lose control; he isn’t used to showing this side of himself to people. He’s not usually this vocal, either. Something about this particular situation has him letting down all his walls, letting go of all his inhibitions, and it both scares and excites him.

It’s Adam, Tanner knows. Adam is the one he’s been able to trust with anything for the last three years; he’s the one that’s seen Tanner at his worst and his best; he’s the one Tanner’s had an insane crush on ever since he first saw those haunting hazel eyes and that huge toothy grin.

This is everything Tanner’s wanted for three long years, and damn if it isn’t a million and one times better than he imagined it.

“Come on, Raceboy,” Adam growls breathlessly in the younger man’s ear, the very sound of his voice in such a wrecked state making Tanner moan aloud. The New Yorker shifts his leg once again, and Tanner whimpers. “Let go. _Come for me._ ”

A few more desperate twitches of his hips, and Tanner is granting Adam’s wish. His fingers dig even deeper into Adam’s shoulders as pleasure explodes throughout his abdomen, setting every nerve ending in his body on fire. He shuts his eyes and throws his head back, not caring about control anymore, and cries out in ecstasy at the top of his lungs. Adam’s name even ends up falling from his lips a few times.

Just when he thinks he’s finished, another wave of delicious agony washes over him, and he moans loudly. “Oh, oh, _oooh!"_ The world seems to melt away from around him, and all he can feel is Adam in front of him. That’s all he needs right now, really.

When his hips finally still and his senses return to him, Tanner gives one last shudder and opens his eyes. His mouth turns up in a dopey grin. “Holy crap,” he sighs, letting out an exhausted laugh. “Adam, that was…”

“You’re welcome,” Adam says with a smile of his own and presses his lips briefly to Tanner’s.

The stunt driver just stares into his friend’s eyes for a few more seconds, until he realizes how flushed Adam is and how he’s visibly restraining himself from grinding down on Tanner’s own leg. Tanner blinks. “You need some help?” he asks slyly, nodding at the obvious bulge in the from of Adam’s dark jeans.

“Nah, just…hold still,” is the strained reply. The New Yorker grabs Tanner’s hips tightly as he starts to move against his friend’s leg, providing himself with much-needed friction. He lets out a sound somewhere between a sigh and a moan and lets his head fall forward onto Tanner’s shoulder, circling his hips almost frantically.

Tanner leans in, whispers some filth in the actor’s ear, and just like that Adam’s coming, biting out Tanner’s name between clenched teeth and tightening his grip on the younger man’s pelvis.

When Adam is able to stand up without support from Tanner, he glances up and meets his friend’s eyes. The younger man sees uncertainty in the hazel depths, and he knows exactly what he’s thinking.

“I just want to let you know,” Tanner says soothingly, “that you’re still my best friend.” He lifts a hand from Adam’s waist and brushes some raven hair from his face, letting his fingertips linger on the flushed skin of his forehead for a few more seconds than necessary. He smiles. “Although I believe it’s safe to assume that there’s…another element to our relationship now.”

Relief washes over Adam’s features instantaneously and he laughs. “Yeah, I’d say that,” he agrees, his voice still husky.

Tanner’s smile widens, then disappears as a sudden thought occurs to him. “Wait! How the hell are we gonna tell Rut?” The flannel-wearing Southerner is a kind, open-minded person, but Tanner has absolutely no idea how he would react to being told that his two best friends - his two best male friends - are sleeping together.

Adam seems to sense the sudden panic and says, brushing his thumb across Tanner’s hipbone under his Rockstar T-shirt reassuringly, “He’ll be fine with it. I’m pretty sure he thinks we’ve been screwing each other for a year, anyway.”

They both laugh at that, their voices echoing off the walls of the stuffy little trailer. Seeing Adam’s lips turned up in that irresistibly attractive grin of his, his eyes glinting with mirth, triggers something in Tanner and before he knows it he’s kissing that grin right off that mouth.

Adam stiffens only briefly, before melting completely into the younger man and winding his arms around his narrow waist. Tanner reciprocates, tilting his head to deepen the kiss and flinging his arms around Adam’s neck.

They’re both hot, sweaty, and wearing sticky jeans, but Tanner’s fairly certain he’s never been more content in his life.


End file.
